La Que Nunca Oyeron
by Ortenzia Ortiz
Summary: Ella y El crearon a un mounstro o bendicion, su poder es grande pero ella no lo sabe pero cuando lo descubre muere lo que mas ama en este mundo o mejor dicho universo ...Pasen y Lean que es gratis. Aqui los dejo espero que le guste ... Bye Asi casi lo olvido CHICOS LES ACLARO QUE ES OTRO UNIVERSO O MUNDO ALTERNATIVO.


Esta es la historia de la primera guerrera Z la que nunca se conto por que nunca se conocio exepto en un universo, el Universo 6 se podria decir que en este universo Goku si existio pero murio en el transcurso del viaje directo a la tierra.

La historia empieza con una mujer humana y soltera con un hermosos ojos que hipnotizarian a cualquier hombre por su bello color cafe, acompañada de un cabello cafe y un bello cuerpo ademas no era ni demasiado alta ni demasiado baja y una piel clara se podria decir que era una mujer perfecta pero con un gran caracter y demasiados defectos como cualquier ser humano. Era joven se podria decir de unos 25 años. A ella no le llamaba la atencion ningun hombre, cualquiera lo intentaba pero nadie le podria robar el corazon a esa hermosa mujer por que ella sabia lo que queria. Ella siempre fue alejada asi que vivia muy alejada de la sociedad en una pequeña cabaña en la montaña paos.

Un dia cualquiera ella estaba en su hogar haciendo la limpieza como cualquier mujer haria pero derepente la tierra se empezo a sacudir - Un temblor - ella hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente salir de su casa pero como nadie puede correr en un temblor, empezo a gatear pero cuando logro salir el temblor ya habia pasado pero noto algo distinto en su patio algo muy extraño nada de este mundo se podria decir una especie nave espacial de una forma circular como si solo podria entrar una persona y lo peor eran dos. Ella quiso acercarse pero sus insintos le decian que no lo hiciera pero habia mucha adrenalina en ella amaba lo peligroso y lo arriesgado,le llamaba la atencion tanto esa "cosa" asi que decidio hacerlo...

Pero antes de que lo hiciera la "cosa" se abrio dejando ver un hombre algo alto de piel morena, unos ojos negros y cabello negro se podria decir unos 30 años se veia atractivo a los ojos de ella pero estaba gravemente lastimado, agonizando de dolor con el ojo derecho demasiado lastimado al verlo salio corriendo a su rescate ya que no le importaba si la lastimara o le haria algo ya que le dio lastima al verlo ademas estaba inconsciente. Ella se lo iba a llevar directo a su cabaña pero derepente la otra "cosa" tambien se abrio dejando ver a un niño tambien de piel morena y cabello negro se podria decir unos 12 años menos lastimado consciente. El niño se veia enojado y ella no sabia por que. Ella le iba preguntar lo que le habia pasado pero el niño empezo a gritar y a brillar haciendo que la tierra se moviera denuevo botando a ella y al hombre pero ella hizo lo posible de que el hombre cayera con ella. Al niño el cabello le empezo a cambiar de color a uno rubio y los ojos se le empezaron a hacer blancos, y le grito ...

\- ¡SUELTA A MI PADRE! - dijo el con una magia en sus manos eso fue lo que vio ella

Ella sintio miedo y sorpresa pero lo oculto, decidio acercarse y soltar al hombre al niño y diciendole

\- Tranquilo - le dijo con una voz dulce - No te hare daño...ni a tu padre...solo lo iba a curar ya que esta muy lastimado

\- Como no se que vas a lastimarme - dijo el niño

\- Confia en mi - dijo ella dandole la mano y el se la agarro para sentir puro algodon ya que su mano era demasiado suave. El la miraba a los ojos y veia un paresido a alguien que el muy bien conocia...

El se solto de su agarre y la abrazo haciendo que la bella mujer se sorprendiera pero le correspondio el abrazo de una forma dulce y le dijo

\- Estan muy lejos de casa tu y tu padre verdad? - le dijo ella para que el niño se pusiera a llorar a los brazos de ella. Ella puso su mano en su cabeza para empezar a sobarla suavemente de una manera dulce y tierna.

\- Mi nombre es Sand - le dijo ella

\- Yo soy _snif_ ... Broly _snif_ ... y mi padre ... _snif_ es Paragus - dijo el niño sollozando

\- Bueno entremos a mi casa y los curare a ambos - dijo la hermosa Sand - Solo ayudame a llevarlo - el asintio con la cabeza.

Se llevaron a Paragus a la hermosa cabaña de Sand. Ella empezo a curarlos pero cuando lo hacia se preguntaba tantas cosas una por ejemplo era de donde venian ellos, por que estaban aqui, que son esas especies de naves, y la mas extraña era PORQUE TENIAN UNA MALDITA COLA. Queria preguntarle a Broly pero tenia miedo depreguntarle y que pasara lo peor. Siguio curandolos pero de repente empezo a despertar el tal Paragus, y Sand llamo a Broly ..

\- Ehmm Donde estoy? - dijo Paragus viendo a la hermosa Sand - Estoy en el cielo? - dijo el haciendo que ella se quedara en shock

\- Ehmm No no lo estas, estas en la tierra - dijo Broly viendo a su papa del otro lado

\- Broly hijo estas bien? - dijo el tratandose de levantar de la cama pero no pudo

\- Que me paso? Por que me cuesta levantarme y ver? - dijo el

\- Tienes lastimada la pierna izquierda y el ojo derecho - dijo Sand mirando a Paragus perdidamente (Digamos que aqui Paragus era un poco mas atractivo de joven)

\- Broly? Que paso con el planeta Vegeta? - dijo Paragus haciendo que Sand se quedara confundida

\- Fue destruida por Freezer - dijo Broly

\- Oh - dijo el

\- Creo que les dare un poco de privacidad - dijo Sand saliendo de alli

Decidio ir a caminar un poco ya que eso la mantiene tranquila, ella amaba la soledad, siempre ha sido asi ya que toda su vida estubo sola, sus padres la dejaron abandonada en la calle, luego fue encontrada por un orfanato y escapo,y asi siguio toda su vida sola. Ella odiaba hacer amigos lo odiaba.

Regreso a su hogar para ir a haber como se encontraban los dos hombres que estaban en su casa. Llego a su habitacion ya que ahi los curo a ambos. Los dos estaban callados muy callados hasta qye Sand rompio el silencio...

\- Como se encuentran? - dijo ella algo nerviosa ya que Paragus la intimidaba

\- Bien gracias - dijo secamente Broly

\- Oh bueno creo que los dejare descansar - dijo Sand lista por salir de la habitacion

\- Espera! - grito Paragus y ella se detubo

\- Si? - dijo ella regalandole una sonrisa

\- Cual es tu nombre bella mujer? - dijo Pragus con un leve sonrojo haciendo que Sand se sorprendiera y se sonrojara por el pequeño cumplido.

\- Soy Sand, Sand Tinneer, Paragus - dijo ella saliendo de alli dejando sorprendido a Paragus el se empezo a preguntar como esa bella mujer sabia su nombre.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola chicos aqui les dejo mi nueva historia espero que les guste... Bye los quiero !


End file.
